BRASS
by grayaingeal
Summary: Brass has been assigned another tour with the NSO task force. Failing to stay inside the task force's building results in Brass becoming addicted to a scent he encounters. The owner of scent just happens to be a sweet, clumsy tattoo artist.
1. Chapter 1A

Brass quickly pushed the outer door open and exited the task force's underground quarters into the cold, night air. The uncomfortable tightness in his chest faded immediately. His life had changed when he agreed to join the task force once again to help find gifts and bring them home. Somewhere between his last tour and this one, the underground quarters had started to feel more like a prison. He would wake during the night in a panic thinking he was back at Mercile. The only calm he could find was getting out of his quarters and outside into the fresh, night air.

Lately, he had begun to grab a sweatshirt to hide himself from others so that he could walk around the streets unnoticed. And… recently he had started following a scent, one that soothed him. Brass couldn't place the smell. It was somehow a mix of earth and flowers with some other unknown mixed in. Tonight was no exception as he felt himself compelled to follow it. Turning a corner he found the source, a petite woman. Brass came to abrupt stop drinking her small figure in. Her hair was a dark brown that currently sat upon her head in a messy bun. One arm was tattooed from shoulder to wrist. Quickly he found himself pushing forward so he could reach her and take a closer look. When he was only a few feet away she stumbled. Brass immediately reached for her, grabbing her by the waist to stop the fall.

"Oomph." The woman exclaimed as her fall halted. As Brass sat her back down, the woman turned in his arms and he came face to face with her dark, copper eyes. Delicate, sloping eyebrows were furrowed and a cute button nose was scrunched up at him. The woman was beautiful. "Thanks for catching me." she whispered still staring at him. The dark night kept his more unusual features hidden from her view.

"No problem." He whispered back before he let her go. "I hated to see you fall."

"I'm a klutz." She stated before shifting her weight and almost falling again. "My heel broke." She said bending down to pick up the broken piece and twirling it around.

"How can I help you?"

"I dunno. My apartment isn't far, so I should be able to limp home." She grimaced and Brass felt his heart give a kick and turn over.

"Brass. My name's Brass." He blurted out and then cringed at his abruptness.

"Preston." She said with a smile. "Its nice to meet you, Brass."

"I'll walk you home and help you get back without falling."

"I suppose; but, really it's very close. You're not a serial killer or rapist are you? Do you live around here? I haven't seen you in the neighborhood before. Not that I can really see you very well with that hood on. God, I'm rambling."

"No, I'm not and yes, I live a few blocks south of here. Just moved here a couple weeks ago. I was…restless so I came out for a walk."

"I know what you mean. I usually walk home from work to unwind. I work at the tattoo shop on 6th. How about you, were do you work?" She said shifting her large bag on her shoulder and starting to walk or limp as it were. Brass felt himself grin at her odd walk and itched to pick her up and carry her. Things like that were not allowed in the human world; but, it would feel so good to have her in his arms.

—-

Preston snuck a quick glance out of the corner of her eye trying to take in the large man beside her. She could make out full lips under the hood but hardly anything else. The man was huge, easily dwarfing her 5'4" frame. He had given her quite the scare at first when he grabbed her during her stumble. But, had quickly put her at ease with his warm, honey voice. And now he was walking her home. A small part of her was nervous about that but the rest of her boy howdy was she thrilled.

"I'm on a local task force." He answered.

"Cop. I should have guessed with the way you carry yourself. A knight in shining armor then…"

"Yours tonight." Brass whispered under his breath. Preston felt her heart gently jolt followed by sweat tickling her palms. Be still my heart.

A short distance later, her apartment building came into view. "Well, this is me. Thanks again for helping me earlier… And walking me home. If you ever need a tattoo, here's my card." Preston said as she pulled a card out of her bag and handed it over. His hand brushed against hers and her pulse quickened. She wished this wasn't the end of their walk. He felt good next to her…right.

"I'll do that." Under the hood, his mouth turned up in a grin and he walked back in the direction they had just come. "Night Preston." He called with a wave.

Preston entered her apartment moments later. Her thoughts still centered on Brass. He lived nearby so maybe she would bump into him again. Maybe at the grocery around the corner or he would call her for a tattoo. Or just to call and talk to her. Goodness that would be nice. Preston quickly warmed up a meal, showered, and curled up in her bed. She imagined Brass was there with her, curled up against her back keeping her warm. She needed to stop thinking like this, he probably hadn't given her a second thought after leaving her at the door. Drifting off to sleep, Preston dreamed of the hooded man and his kiss that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Brass paced his small quarters. The team had just came back in from a rescuing and escorting a gift back to Homeland. The female had been both terrified and elated to find herself among her people. The thought made him smile but only for a minute. His gut was churning thinking of Preston. Should he call her? Did she want him to call her… He didn't want a tattoo, he just wanted her. Maybe he should take a walk and see if he could bump into her again. It was close to the same time when he found her last night. Yes, that was what he needed… a walk and if he happened to run into her great if not he got out of this room for a while and into fresh air. Which hopefully would smell like her? Grabbing his hoodie, he started out of the room and began his path to the exit. Eventually, he was going to get caught sneaking out by someone, he just hoped tonight wasn't it.

After clearing the last security door to the outside, Brass was out onto the street and walking. Letting his nose point him in the right direction, he quickly found himself staring into a tattoo parlor across the street. And like a creeper he was watching Preston putting things into her large bag in preparation to leave for the night. When she stepped outside onto the sidewalk, he felt his legs moving in her direction. "Hello." He called to her. Preston immediately turned towards him, her skirt twirling with the movement.

"Hey, Brass. How's it going? Decided you needed a tattoo? I can sketch you up something. What are you thinking?" She rambled looking up at his hooded face.

"No tattoo. Just wanted to see you again." He admitted. "Can I walk you home tonight?" He could feel heat creeping into his checks.

"Yes, you may. How was your day? Arrest any bad guys?"

"A few. It was a good day. We rescued a…hostage." Brass hesitantly said. He wanted to share his day with her; but, he couldn't admit the full truth.

"Wow… that makes me happy. No one should be held against their will."

"And your day? Was it good?"

"Eh, it was okay. I tattoo so I can support my habit." Preston said with a shrug and Brass came to a stop. Drugs? Alcohol? His female couldn't be an addict could she. His female? He needed to get his feelings under control. Slow and steady is what Trey had told him about human females. Wooing was the word he used. Flowers, candy, jewelry, and conversation that was his advice and Brass intended on using that long ago advice on Preston.

"I'm an artist and I need to be able to afford materials and tools… so I tattoo. Eventually, I hope to start being able to make money on the art I do." She explained.

"What kind of art?"

"Well, I'm a metalsmith and I'm hoping that eventually I can do it full time. Don't get me wrong I love tattooing but it's not my passion."

"Metalsmtih? Explain."

"Well, I use metal to fashion it into things like jewelry. See." She responded holding up her hand and showing him a ring. "Or my necklace. I made that too."

"They are beautiful." He said stepping closer and tracing her necklace with his index finger. Brass felt himself grab her hand to take a closer look at the ring. When he finished his inspection he laced his fingers through hers and began walking.

"T-thank you." Preston stuttered looking a little wide eyed. But she didn't wiggle free of his hand and Brass had to suppress the happy yip that bubbled up his throat.

Soon their walk ended at the steps up to Preston's apartment building. "Can I walk you home again tomorrow?" Brass said on a rushed breath.

"I would like that Brass." Preston said releasing his hand and going up on her tiptoes to brush a gentle kiss to his lips. "See you tomorrow." She whispered a few inches from his face before quickly stepping away and running into her building.

Brass felt lightheaded from her soft kiss. His hand reached up to touch his lips that were still tingling from her touch. He found himself inhaling his hand to soak up her scent. A smile played on his face as he ran back to the task force building. Slipping inside the door and lightly walking down the hall towards his room he didn't see the large male until he bumped into him.

"Where have you been? We are not allowed outside unless we are dispatched to a location." Snow practically hissed at him.

"I need to walk some nights. My quarters make me feel trapped at times." He replied quietly.

"I understand; but, if Tim finds out you will be in trouble."

Brass saw Snow's nose flair and dread filled him. He could smell Preston on his clothes. "Why do you smell like flowers?"

"I brushed up against some during my walk." He responded then stepped around Snow to enter his room.

Brass decided to forgo his nightly shower so that he could keep Preston's scent on him a little longer. Laying down for the night he found himself cuddled with his hoodie imagining her with him. At the thought, his shaft hardened. He could imagine kissing her, and not just a soft brush against lips like earlier. His hand was in her hair tilting her head the way he wanted to while his other hand pushed aside the tank top she was wearing and grazing a finger across her small nipples. Soon his thoughts turned to bending her over and flipping her skirt up, yanking her panties aside and thrusting into her. Brass felt himself go hard as steel at the thought. Quickly he was pushing down his boxers and grasping his length. In just a few strokes he felt hot ribbons land on his stomach. Temporary relief of his hard-on was better than no relief.

—

Preston smiled to herself as she entered the shop that evening, running extremely early for once. In a few hours, Brass would be outside to walk her home… again. He had been walking her home now for a few weeks. She couldn't wait to see him, it was surely going to be the best part of her day. The front of the shop was vacant so she proceeded on into her small area towards the center.

"Evening Preston." Joe called from the back as she started setting up at her desk to work on a sketch. "Not many appointments on the books today. You can go back home and if I need you… I'll call ya."

"Are you sure?" She asked with a frown. He never sent anyone home like that. "Is everything okay Joe?"

"Yeah. Just head on out and I'll call you if anything comes up." He quickly responded. Something wasn't right. Preston stepped around her desk and walked back towards Joe's office to check on the grumpy old man. When she stepped up to the door. She couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips at the sigh before her. Joe sat at his desk with blood trickling from a wound above his eye. Two large men stood beside of Joe with guns in their hands and were now staring back at her.

"Step inside, bitch." The largest of the two men growled. The smaller man stepped forward grabbing her by her hair and shoved her into a nearby chair. "Stay awhile. Now, where's the money Joe? You either cough it up or I'll take it out of your pretty little employee over there."

"I'm sorry Preston." Joe said with pain filled eyes. "I don't have your money. Please don't hurt her."

At Joe's admission, the smaller man stepped towards her and slapped her face. His slap was followed quickly by another and another. Preston slumped forward trying to protect herself as best she could; but, the man started hitting her side with his fists. All the while, Joe sat in the chair screaming for the man to stop. Minutes or maybe hours later the man stopped. Preston tentatively tried to move only to feel something shift in her side and severe pain rush through her abdomen.

"Just stop. Take me to ATM, anything, just stop hurting her." Joe begged.

Soon, Preston was watching the large man drag Joe out the back door while the smaller man remained behind with her. "Stay with her until I get the money. Then do whatever to the bitch." The larger man said on his way out the door. The smaller man's eyes danced with glee at the words. Soon he was stepping towards Preston again and running his hand up and down her hair.

"So pretty. What will you do for me if I don't kill you?" He asked stooping down to make eye contact with her. "What's it worth?"

Preston felt rather than saw him rise and begin to unzip his pants. Stepping closer to her, the man tipped her head up, looking down at her with his intent in his eyes. "Got too rough with you, your mouth will have to do. You bite me, you're dead. You understand?"

Preston felt tears spring from her eyes as she slowly nodded. A whimper escaped her mouth as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. With his other hand he began pulling himself out. Preston closed her eyes not wanting to look at him any longer. Without warning a low, deep growl tore through the room. Preston's eyes snapped open and took in the sight of Brass filling the doorway with eyes blazing with anger. "Help me." Preston whimpered before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

When Brass had arrived to the shop, he had noticed the lack of activity inside immediately. Taking a deep breath, he could taste fear and anger and silently entered the building. He could smell multiple people but the smell of fear overpowered everything else. Brass quickly walked down the hallway towards Preston's scent. Everything is body felt wound tight and dread crept into his gut. Something was wrong here. Preston scent hinted that she was hurt and in pain. He suddenly heard a whimper and raced into a nearby room. The sight in front of him sent rage coursing through his body. He couldn't stop the growl that erupted from him or his actions that followed.

Brass leapt across the room and pulled a male away from Preston. The punch to the male's face landed with a satisfying crunch. When the male righted himself, Brass saw his pants unzipped and the next thing he knew he had twisted the male's neck effectively killing him in an instant. Dropping the broken male to the ground he quickly moved to Preston who was slumped in a chair. Her pretty face was covered in splotchy bruises. Brass immediately picked her up and cradled her against his chest. He then fumbled his phone from his pocket and called Snow.

"I need you to come with the truck to the Painted Hippo on 6th." Brass hung up and sat on the edge of the desk with Preston in his lap. He began taking her vitals and exhaled loudly in relief. He then shifted her onto the desk and began checking her for other injuries. When he grazed her abdomen she let out a low moan. Brass quickly stepped back away realizing she needed more than he could do for her. Minutes later, Snow stepped into the room startling Brass from his thoughts.

"Brother what have you done." Snow exclaimed.

"I came to walk her home and found him trying…trying to force her." Brass explained. "She's hurt and she needs a hospital or a doctor. I think her ribs are broken and maybe other things. She hasn't woken since I killed him."

"Grab her and we will go. I parked out back to conceal my arrival. We will go to Homeland. I will call to alert them of our arrival on the way."

Brass carefully scooped up Preston and walked out the back door with her. Snow held the back, passenger door open and he slid into the backseat adjusting Preston so that he could hold her on the way. Brass kept brushing her hair for the journey. When they entered Homeland, Doctor Trisha met them outside of the medical building with a stretcher.

"Lay her down Brass. And tell what you can." She ordered before flitting around the stretcher to take Preston's vitals.

"I do not know. I entered the shop she works in and found a male trying to force her." Brass trailed off on a growl. "I killed him; but, she lost consciousness. I think her ribs may be broken and I do not know where else she is hurt. I need her to be okay…" He pleaded. Doctor Trisha gave a solemn nod and continued on her trek to the emergency area. Once there, a flurry of activity followed, with Preston eventually being taken down the hall for x-rays.

Brass lurched down the hall with her, as far as, he was allowed. His heart was pounding and an ache had setup in his chest. He fisted his hair in frustration. Brass soon found a hand grasping his shoulder.

"Your female will be okay, Brass." Snow said. "We do need to talk to Tim about the dead male in the shop. He has already arrived and is waiting on us in a conference room."

Brass felt his head nod in agreement before following Snow out of the hallway towards a nearby room. When he entered, he saw Justice pacing the room while Tim leaned against a wall looking angry. Brass braced himself for the ass ripping about to commence. He deserved no less with his nightly excursions; but, he could not regret it because he found Preston in the process.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tim yelled as he popped off the wall. "You not only jeopardized yourself, but this team. What if you had been captured? Or arrested?"

"Tim, calm down and let him explain." Justice rumbled, before making eye contact with Brass. Anger and curiosity showed in his leader's eyes.

"I have had trouble staying in my quarters for long periods of times and I have been going outdoors to calm. One night I met Preston and walked her home. And the next night I did it again and… have been doing it ever since." Brass admitted glancing away from Justice's eyes.

"How long?" Tim asked with a low voice.

"Three months; but with Preston only recently." Brass whispered.

"WHAT? You've been sneaking out for months. Does she know you're NSO?" Tim continued, his anger spiking.

"No. I always wore a hood and it was at night so, she never saw my face fully." He replied.

"Brass, what happened tonight?" Justice implored, tilting his head to the side.

"I arrived like normal and was waiting on her to finish her shift. Something wasn't right with the lobby so I entered the building." A growl came out of his mouth before he could stop it. "I knew she was hurt and I looked for her. I found her in an office with a male trying to force her… I snapped and killed him. I called Snow and he helped me get her here." He finished.

Justice looked over at him and nodded. "Tim, you need to clean up this incident without involving the NSO. Call in a favor, do something but do not let our name get involved in this."

"That's it, that's all you're going to do. He isn't coming back on the team. He's done." Tim declared. "I'll call a favor in and cover up this mess. But, Justice it's going to be difficult."

"I understand; but, Brass acted appropriately. Get it done." Justice said effectively dismissing Tim from the room.

"Can I return to her?" Brass asked, a whimper bubbling out of him.

Shock tore across Justice's face at the sound. "Yes, Brass. But, she is going to know what you are now. Are you prepared should she not want to be around you?"

"I do not know." Brass responded before exiting the room and heading back to Preston.

—

Preston came awake inside of a room washed in white or at least that was they way it looked to her blurry eyes. Dull aches pounded away throughout her body. She tried to left her left hand but something was holding it down. Using her other hand she wiped at her eyes and after blinking several times the room came into focus. Preston quickly realized she was in the hospital and suddenly the night's events came barreling back. But, she was here safe and not at the shop. Looking to her left she noticed a large man crumpled forward in a chair with his head against her thigh and a big hand wrapped around her own. Shiny, brown hair fell around her thigh obscuring the man's face. Preston continued to stare at the man for several minutes until a doctor appeared inside the doorway to the room.

"I'm Dr. Trisha North. How are you feeling this morning? Any pain?" she asked stepping further into the room and around to the right side of the bed.

"Sluggish. Pretty much every bone in my body hurts." Preston whispered trying to not wake the man beside her. She glanced over at his sleeping form.

"I'll give you some pain meds. You have several cracked ribs and a bruised kidney; but, with some rest you should start to feel a little better in about a week." The doctor's eyes traveled over to the man and back to Preston before she spoke again. "Brass came in with you and has been here ever since. He fell asleep about 30 minutes ago."

A smile lit Preston's face at the mention of Brass. "He saved me last night you know. Came in before things…got worse."

"I heard that from my husband. I'm glad he got there when he did. Push the button next to you if you need anything. I'll check in with you in a little bit."

Preston felt herself get sleepy a few minutes later and soon drifted back off to sleep. Later she woke to someone brushing their thumb against the top of her hand.

"Preston, are you awake?" Brass softly asked her.

Turning her head she looked up to see him sitting beside the bed with his head tipped down looking at where their hands made contact. "Yeah, I am."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. It hurts a little when I shift to my side. Guess I know now what it feels like to break a bone." She said with a smirk. "Why are you always hiding your face" She suddenly blurted.

"I am different and I do not want to scare you." He stated firmly still holding his head down.

"I d-don't care Brass. We're friends and last night you saved me. Let me see you."

Preston felt her eyes widen at Brass's face. Beautiful onyx eyes stared back at her above high check bones. His nose was a little flatter than most; but he was gorgeous. Suddenly the differences clicked into place, he was New Species. Her heart gave a squeeze not only was he worried about her accepting his physical differences; but, he was worried she would reject him for being New Species. She pulled her hand away from his and immediately his eyes shuttered and he began focusing on the floor. When she raised her hand up to touch his face, his eyes darted back up and met her own. She gently brushed his check before reaching back around and grabbing his neck. With a subtle pull, he leaned forward and she gave him a soft kiss on the lips followed by another. "Thanks for being my friend." She whispered a few inches away from his face.

—

Brass found himself without words at Preston's acceptance. Her soft kisses had sent his heart racing. He reached forward for her hand when she pulled away and twined his fingers with hers. Brass brought their joined hands up to his mouth and gave her another kiss.

"Is Joe okay?"

"A little beat up; but, he will survive. Your injuries were greater than his." He answered with a short grumble.

"I guess the police still want to speak with me, huh?"

"No, our task force took care of that and you will not have to speak to anyone about this. They are still searching for the other man."

"Task force? What about the one you found with me?" she asked in a small voice.

"The task force is responsible for finding and extracting New Species still being held. As for the man, he is dead." Brass said simply. "He can no longer hurt anyone else."

Preston gave a short nod and slowly shifted on the bed to get more comfortable. "Is that what you do? Be part of the task force." Slowly she sat up in the bed and pushed her legs over the side.

"Yes." He sadly replied.

"I need to use the bathroom, could you help me?" Quickly he scooped her up and carried her into the room.

"I will stay with you in case you fall." Brass declared and with that he turned away from her and tried to focus his attention on the door.

"Ugh." She whimpered after finishing. Once again Brass went to her side and bent to scoop her up. "Don't pick me up, I need to stretch some." she said quickly.

He shifted his position and laid a hand at the small of her back and the two of them began walking back towards the bed slow and easy. "Would you like to get some fresh air?" At her quick nod, Brass helped her sit back down. "Wait here and I will return shortly."

Walking down the hall, Brass located Trisha in her office. He immediately poked his head into the room before asking, "Can I take Preston outside? If I use a wheelchair…"

"Of course. But Brass be careful not to jolt her. Her ribs are broken and she has other injuries."

"I'll be careful."

"Brass, can I ask you a question… as a friend?" Trisha asked looking up at him from her desk. At his short nod she continued, "Does she share your feelings? I watched you with her last night and part of today. You're treating her like a mate. I don't want to see you get hurt if she doesn't feel the same way."

Brass felt his jaw clench at her words; but, knew she did it out of caring for him. "She does not know my feelings. I have been courting her slowly like other members on the task force suggested I do with human females. I…I met her over two weeks ago; but, I've been following her scent for months." At Trisha's confused look he continued. "I didn't always stay in the task force building like we were ordered to. I got restless and felt panic at being confined so…so I would slip out and go for walks. I picked up her scent one night and began following it each night I went out. One night I saw this female trip and caught her before she fell. I found HER. By then, I was already addicted to it. I… crave it and her." He admitted.

"Oh Brass… that's probably one of the sweetest stories I've heard in a while. You should talk to her about this."

"I do not want to scare her away." He sighed. "I'm already there; but, I do not believe she is." He admitted with a sad smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Brass came back a quarter of an hour later pushing a larger than necessary wheelchair. A big smile lit his handsome face and Preston felt her heart give a little lurch at the sight. Her lips still tingled from their short kisses earlier and all she could think was when can we do that again.

"Ready to get outside? Doc Trisha has cleared it." He asked pushing past the doorway and stopping a foot away from the bed.

Preston gave a short nod and stood. Her sore muscles and cracked ribs protested the movement and made her movements jerky and stiff as she waddled over to the wheelchair. Brass helped ease her down again and the two of them were soon outdoors. The sky was partly cloudy with the sun filtering through in spots.

"Where are we?"

"You are at Homeland."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, we have many, many acres here for us to use. Would you like to see one of my favorite places?" He said with a slight smile.

Preston tilted her head back so she could get a better look at Brass before answering, "Yes."

Slowly Brass pushed her away from the many buildings in Homeland and soon found herself on a hard path leading uphill. The path was surrounded by tall trees that heavily shaded the area. The trees increased in size the further in the two traveled. Preston could hear the sounds of a creek nearby and once they turned around a bend she could see a shallow creek traversing the forest.

"This is were I come to think sometimes. The creek calms me." Brass said stepping away from the back of the wheelchair and squatting down next to her.

"I can see why. This place should be on a postcard." Preston responded only to hear Brass give a chuckle.

"Are you cold here? The temperature drops in this forest."

"A bit." Preston's eyes widened as Brass slipped his hoodie over his head.

"Arms up." He said stepping close to her. Preston felt her arms automatically lift up. He stooped down and pushed her hands through the shirtsleeves. She felt his hands graze the sides of her breasts as he pulled the hoodie down towards her waist. A little thrill coursed through her at the contact and she could have sworn she heard a small sniff come from Brass. When the sound repeated she blurted out, "Are you okay? You sound like you're getting a cold." Stunned eyes met hers and he quickly stood up and stepped away from her.

"No…no I'm not. Just a sniffle. We should probably head back so you can rest." Brass quickly said before stepping back around her and pushing the wheelchair back to the medical building.

The trip back to the building felt shorter to Preston or maybe it was just she enjoyed being with him and time progressed differently. When Brass returned her to her room, Preston realized how exhausted she felt. "I'll let you get some rest; but, I'll be back later this evening."

After tucking her back into her bed, Brass turned and exited the room. Preston felt a swell of disappointment rise up in her. She wanted him with her, laughing with her.… smiling. He had a pretty great chuckle and a smile that lit up a room. He just didn't do it often enough for her likening. That was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

—

Brass paced outside the hallway of Preston's room the next morning. He had spent the night with her while she slept; but, sleep had evaded him. "Are you sure she is okay to be released? She's only been here a couple of days."

"She's good to go. She still needs rest but there is no reason for her to stay here any longer." Trisha said while she continued to lean against the wall. "She can go home, Brass. I'm sorry."

"But… the other man has not been caught." He stated with a growl. "He could hurt her."

"Brass, the police will catch him. She's safe. You made sure of that."

"I won't see her anymore. Tim banned me from going back out with the task force." He said with a short whine.

"Did you just make that noise?" Trisha asked. At Brass's stiff nod, she continued, "I've never heard a New Species make that noise before." Brass shrugged his shoulders at her response and continued his pacing.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Brass shook his head no. "Brass you've only got a few hours before I discharge her and she leaves for home. Get your head out of your ass and talk to her."

—

Preston was looking out the window of her hospital room when she heard the knock. Looking over, she saw Brass standing in her doorway uncertainty showing on his face. She couldn't help the smile that formed. "Morning."

"Good morning Preston." He said in his gravelly voice.

"Guess what. I'm getting discharged today." She singsonged. When a hurt look passed over his rough features, Preston felt tension twist its way through her shoulders.

"Trisha told me." He solemnly said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better today, not as sore."

"Good." He answered looking at the wall behind her head.

"What's going on Brass? You're acting weird." Preston asked while squinting her eyes at him.

"I will miss seeing you." He blurted out before reaching up and tugging on his long hair.

"I don't understand."

"I'm not allowed to rejoin the task force. I must stay here. I will not be able to walk you home anymore." He admitted with a soft whine.

"Is it because of what you did? They can't punish you for that. You saved me!" She yelled with anger lacing her words. "When will I get to see you then?"

"I do not know. I broke the rules. I was not supposed to leave the task force building."

"Why did you then?"

"I…grew restless. I could not stand to be confined for long because of what happened before in my past. So, I slipped out."

"And that's how you met me."

"Yes." He answered stepping closer to her bed.

"I don't want this to be goodbye." Preston said quietly as she felt tears prickle her eyes.

"Then stay here…with me." Brass said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Brass, what are you saying?" She said looking up into his onyx eyes.

"I care about you, greatly. I do not want you to go back." He said reaching up to caress her face. "Stay."

"But, I can't. My job. My apartment." She whispered into his palm. Abruptly Brass stood from the bed and walked away from her.

With his back turned he gruffly stated, "I understand. I thought…maybe… Goodbye Preston."

He quickly left the room leaving Preston stunned. She sat on the bed staring at her blanket for seconds maybe minutes before she felt tears trickling down her face. Brass leaving the room like that hurt. God how it hurt. Preston had only known him such a short time; but, somehow he had imprinted onto her heart. Somewhere between their short walks every night and him saving her she had fallen for the huge man.


	5. Chapter 5

Preston's rejection still stung. Brass read the situation wrong when she said she didn't want it to be goodbye. But what else was he supposed to say other than the truth. He did care about her and he was addicted to her scent. Just being away now felt like something was missing. She was his and he was hers. Or at least that was what his instincts and heart were screaming. What was he going to do now that she was gone? He had seen the car pull out of Homeland from his spot on the wall nearly two weeks ago. Preston had left him and he was alone again.

"There you are." Moon said from behind him. Brass gave a subtle nod and continued to stare at the flowing water in front of him. "Have you tried contacting her?"

"No, she left. She didn't want to stay."

"Are you sure about that? Trisha said you fled the room like the hounds from hell were nipping at your heels. Did you even stick around to discuss it with her?" the big male said sitting down next to Brass.

"Why bother? She did not feel the same or she would be here with me."

"Humans are not like us. Joy says that your female probably just needed some time to figure out her feelings. You should call her or send her a gift. Joy says that helps too."

"I will consider it. Thank you." Brass said still staring into the water. He would consider Moon's advice what else could he do. He was without his mate…

—

Over the next couple of weeks Preston's life went back to normal or as she referred to it, pre-Brass normal. She went to work in the late afternoon and trudged back home late at night. During the day she tried to work on some new designs; but, her mind would drift off wondering about Brass. She missed him and his gentle presence in her life. Preston thought about calling him; but, she never asked for his number. She contemplated calling Homeland on her way home from work. Maybe someone could transfer her to him. Or maybe he didn't want to speak to her after what happened.

Preston pushed through the entrance door of her building, checked her mail, and found a small package amongst the letters. Curious she tore into it to see what lay inside only to find a small, brass bracelet. A small note fluttered out of the envelope and fell to floor. Bending down she picked it up and saw a few words scrawled across its surface.

"Missing you." She read aloud. Her heart gave a squeeze, he missed her.

Digging through her bag she located her phone in the bottom. After searching the internet for the number, Preston took a shaky breath and called Homeland.

"Homeland. This is Blue, how may I help you?" A husky voiced woman asked.

"Umm… I'm trying to reach Brass and I wondered if you could transfer my call to him." She replied with excitement lacing her voice.

"He is not available." Blue stated.

"This is Preston. I'm a friend. Can I leave a message for him?"

"Preston? Brass has spoken often about you. He's not here. He was sent to Reservation to assist them with security issues. I will tell him to call you."

"Thank you." Preston said before hanging up.

The next morning she was up early trying to finish up a project when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Preston… This is Brass."

"Brass, I got your present. Thanks I love it." She responded while toying with her bracelet.

"I'm glad you liked it. How have you been?"

"Good. Blue told me you were at Reservation." She sighed before continuing, "When are you coming back?"

"A few weeks from now. Maybe longer." He replied.

"I miss you too you know." She blurted out before clasping a hand over her mouth in shock at her exclamation.

A soft chuckle sounded before Brass spoke again, "I miss you as well. Can…would you come see me? Will you come to Reservation to visit me?"

"Yes, I would love to. I'm off tomorrow."

"Good. I will text you the address and details. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye, Preston."

"Bye brass. See you tomorrow."

—-

Brass felt the pressure in his chest lift as he spoke with Preston. When the two of them said their goodbyes, he immediately texted Preston the address to Reservation. Then he set about readying the small cabin for her arrival. After finishing up, he went and reported for his night shift along the wall. In less than twelve hours, Preston would be here. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Someone is in a better mood." Snow said as he walked up to Brass on the wall.

Brass gave him a nod. "Preston will be here tomorrow."

"I'm happy for you." Snow looked back out over the wall. "Any problems out here today."

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I think you spoke to soon. You hear that?" Snow asked. A low hum had started up somewhere to their right and it was getting closer. Soon a UAV, appeared over the tree line. "What the hell?"

"Call it in." Brass ordered. Looking through his binoculars Brass quickly realized that Snow and he were in trouble. The UAV looked to be loaded with some type of weapon which was being aimed towards them. "Move!" Brass pushed his friend along the wall just as an explosion tore through it. The blast sent the two of them flying off into the wooded area and Brass into darkness as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Brass, can you hear me? Wake up. We have to move." Snow said shaking him. "There are humans coming over the wall."

"I…I can't feel. My legs." Brass mumbled out his swollen jaw. The numbness throughout his lower body troubled him.

"I'm going to lift you and then we're moving. Help is on the way, we just have to evade until they get here." Soon Snow was lifting him up and over his shoulder. Brass's last vision was of armed men entering Reservation.

Brass regained consciousness several times over the next few hours. Each time, his brain was foggy and his body painful. And each time, panic overtook him when he couldn't feel anything below his waist. He heard snippets of conversations around him during those precious moments of lucidity. Trisha had spoken about a spinal injury… a sedative. Snow had mentioned the healing drugs being given to someone maybe him.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry. Reservation is closed today. No visitors are being accepted." A large man in full tactical gear said as he motioned her to a turnabout.

"But, I'm supposed to visit Brass this weekend. He said to come to this entrance of Reservation." She pleaded from the driver's seat of her small car.

"Brass? What is your name female?" The man demanded as he loomed over her through the window.

"Preston." She stated glaring at the large, rude man. Her and Brass had not seen each other in weeks and she was going to sit out here in her car until she got through those damn gates. She had woken last night with a feeling something was very wrong and an urgent need to see Brass. Preston had arrived at Reservation several hours earlier than she was expected.

"Dammit. Pull through and park to the left. Someone will be along to pick you up shortly." He said startling her with his sudden acceptance. As Preston pulled through the gate, she saw the man speaking into his radio. Nerves and uncertainty made her stomach twitch and roll. Several minutes later, a jeep appeared a few feet away from the gate. Preston could not help herself from staring when she saw the white haired Species male step out and approach her.

"Preston. I am Snow. I will take you to Brass in Medical." He said grabbing her luggage from her and placing it in the cargo area of his SUV.

"Medical? Why's Brass there? He's hurt?" Preston rapidly asked in succession. At Snow's subtle nod, Preston felt her eyes get watery. "Take me to him, please."

At first Snow drove without speaking; but, then, he softly said, "Brass was hurt last night saving me. There was an attack, the wall was breached by an explosion. He pushed me out of the way and was seriously injured."

"How is… he?" Preston asked staring at Snow from the passenger seat.

"He's paralyzed. Or maybe not." He quickly added. "It depends on the healing drugs and whether they can repair the damage to his spinal cord. Trisha is here. She will speak to you and explain it better than me."

"Oh…God." Preston murmured before the tears overflowed her eyes.

When Snow parked, Preston fled the vehicle and pushed through the doors to the medical building without waiting on him. Frantically she looked around for a doctor, nurse, anyone really…

"Preston this way." Snow said from behind her.

Quickly he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stairs and headed upwards. After passing though a set of double doors, Preston found herself staring into Brass's room. He laid on the bed, face pale, a tube down his throat, and IVs attached to his arm. Brass remained asleep or sedated she didn't know which. Preston shook loose from Snow's grip on her arm and ran into the room. Carefully sitting down on the bed and touching a hand to Brass's face.

"Preston, I will get Trisha." And with that Snow left the room.

Minutes passed before, Preston heard a throat clear behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Doctor Trisha standing in the doorway looking miserable. "I'm sorry, Preston. We've done everything we can for him." The doctor admitted while wiping a tear from her face. "His spinal cord was damaged and it has caused paralysis from the waist down. When he came in we stabilized him and then administered the drugs. He is in a medically induced coma until the drugs leave his system. Now we just have to wait and see if they heal him."

Preston shook her head in acknowledgement before turning back to look over Brass. God her chest hurt and her eyes were stinging again. Poor Brass, always the hero and never the one saved. She reached out and grasped his hand and gently rubbed it with her thumb.

"He spoke about you often. I'm glad you're here for him. He would have wanted you here with him…" Trisha trailed off before blurting out. "Preston, he thinks you're his mate."

Twisting her body around she stared at Trisha in shock. "Mate?"

"The way he has been with you, its how New Species treat their mates. I've seen it before, hell I've experienced it." The petite doctor said in a rush.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Preston asked quietly.

"The big oaf thought he needed to woo you more before saying anything." She said with a chuckle. "Anyone that's been around you two knows that's not the case." The doctor said with an eye roll. "That's always been Brass's problem, he overthinks everything."

"I thought he just wanted to be a friend until the day I was discharged. When he asked me to stay, I panicked and said I couldn't. But I wanted to stay. These last few weeks I've been miserable then I got this in the mail yesterday." Preston said holding up the brass cuff. "I knew then he still wanted to see me so I called him. I came to spend the weekend with him." She paused before continuing in a watery voice, "To tell him I changed my mind and wanted to stay with him."

—-

Brass was stuck in a state between a dream and being awake. His throat felt scratchy and odd. His head pounded in tune with his heartbeat. Something warm was positioned next to the right side of his body…something comforting. Preston was here with him. A low, raspy groan escaped his body at the thought of her against him. Brass fought to wake but something kept pulling him under. Tired he felt himself slip fully into the blackness.

—-

Preston had been with Brass for over five days now. She had called Joe and told him she didn't know if or when she would be back. Next she called her landlord and told her she was moving and would be out by the end of the month. As she was hanging up with him, Trisha came into the room.

"How's he doing?" She asked coming to look over a chart attached to the wall next to the bed.

"He seems to be responding to my touch. Watch." Preston commanded before reaching over and stroking a finger down his forearm. As her finger continued downward, Brass twitched his hand.

"That's great. I'm going to check his lower extremities for any changes in the paralysis." Trisha carefully tugged the sheet upwards and began a series of stimuli to see if he reacted. When his right foot twitched, a large smile appeared on the doctor's face. But, then she frowned at the sluggish response in his left foot.

Preston ended up sitting back on the bed with him while Trisha continued her exam. Reaching out she stroked his chest trying to soothe him or maybe herself some, at the tension in the room. When a portion of the sheet began to raise, her eyebrows shot up and her checks began to redden. "Um…Trisha, I think you should look a little higher." A full blown blush was sweeping her face at his response.

"Oh… umm that's a good sign." Trisha said with a scowl and then smiled. "I'm very happy with his progress. I'll start weaning him off the sedative and let him wake. The drugs have left his system and have done all they can do." Her brow furrowed, "The rest will have to be dealt with in physical therapy. I'll be back later to check on him."

Preston nodded her head as the doctor left the room. After hearing the good news, the last few days caught up to her suddenly and she felt exhausted. Climbing on into the bed, she curled against Brass and feel asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Brass fought the blackness and clawed his way out to consciousness. He felt hot, almost too warm from something laying against him. Blinking rapidly he cleared the remaining fog from his brain. Turning his head he came to realize two things quickly: Preston was in bed with him and she was crushing his left leg. Slowly his memories of the explosion and subsequent numbness in his legs flickered through his mind. Brass tried to shift his legs and felt both move. Relief flooded him that he was able to move them. His attention shifted back to the small bundle pressed against his side. Preston's scent enveloped him and her presence thrilled him. She was here with him even though he was injured. A happy yip threatened to escape him; but, he bit the noise back.

He sensed someone enter the room and when he looked up he saw Trisha enter the room. When she locked eyes with him, a huge smile spread across her face. She quickly looked over at Preston, checking on the other occupant in the bed with him. When she saw that she still slept she crept closer before she spoke. "How are you feeling?" Trisha whispered.

"Better."

"You scared the hell out of me when you came in. We couldn't get you stabilized at first… and then you weren't reacting to stimuli. You're glad Slade and I were here visiting so I could help Dr. Harris out…Don't ever do something like that again, okay?" She rushed out.

He chuckled softly before responding. "I don't plan on it."

"I didn't realize the damage Mercile had done to you, until I was trying to save your life. Why didn't you say something about the shrapnel in your back?"

"It has been there so long I had become used to its discomfort."

"Well, if it hadn't been for that, you wouldn't have been temporarily paralyzed. The blast and fall shifted it into your spinal cord. We removed it and gave you the healing drugs. I had to keep you sedated for days so they could do their job. And… I'm sorry but the back of your head had to be shaved so we could seal up some deeper cuts."

"You shaved my head…" He growled.

"Yes, at some point you are going to need someone to fix the mess we made of your hair. Sorry; but, it had to be done." She replied unapologetically. Trisha pushed her hands onto her hips and glared back at him. She was daring him to argue with her actions.

"Fine." He grumbled. "How long have I been out?"

"Six days." At that, Brass felt his eyebrow raise. "And she's been here since the day after the explosion. Looks like someone cares about you, as much as, you do her…" She said before leaving the room with a satisfied look on her face.

Time passed so slowly for him as he waited for Preston to wake. Close to noon, she began to stir by stretching her toes or at least he thought she was waking. When she threw her leg further over his own and snuggled further into his chest, he came to doubt she was waking. He smiled at the comfort he felt from having her with him. When she started rubbing her hand across her eyes, Brass realized she had woken up. She shifted once again and then lifted herself off him. Brass remained silent watching her sit up and stretch her arms over her head. She was beautiful with her messy hair. When she turned to look at him, she gasped when she saw him studying her.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed before jumping on him to give him a hug. When she shifted and pressed her lips to his, Brass pulled her closer. His hand tangled in her hair as he pulled her head to the side to give him the angle he wanted her lips at. Brass quickly changed the kiss from a quick meeting of lips to something more, deeper. His tongue tangled with hers and soon he heard a small moan of pleasure escape Preston's mouth. Brass heard a throat clear to his right and startled he pulled away from her. Looking up, he saw Snow standing in the doorway with amusement etched along his features.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Brass." He rumbled.

"Likewise." He growled back before looking back down into Preston's brown eyes. "Could you come back later?" She smirked at his words and kissed his chest.

"I will come back later to visit you. I'll shut the door for your privacy." Snow said before walking out.

"Preston, I've been wanting to do that for a while now." He said smirking.

"Me too." She admitted before reaching up to start kissing him again. This time Preston was fisting his hair and kissing him. Her other hand had slid to his chest and he couldn't stop himself from lifting her so she could lay atop him. Brass found his hands raking up and down her body. When Preston sucked on his tongue, he reached down and grabbed her ass and pulled her center fully against him. At the sudden contact with his arousal, Preston stiffened before she continued kissing him. He couldn't stop himself from grinding against her core. Preston's soft moans only drove his need higher. Eventually, he felt Preston pull away from him.

"Are you well enough to do this?" She softly asked. Hunger blazing through her eyes.

"Yes, god yes." He replied before reaching for her shirt hem. At his move, Preston slapped his hands away.

"I'm serious Brass. You just woke up." She murmured. When he shifted on the bed and placed his shaft against her center, her mouth fell open.

"Preston, I need you…now."

—-

At Brass's words, Preston yanked the sheet separating them back, repositioned herself, and lifted her skirt upwards so, there were less barriers between them. She lifted the hospital gown up to fully expose his shaft and gasped at the hard length. It was thicker than any others she had seen. Preston reached her hand out and gave it a slow stroke. At her touch, it pulsed and Brass moaned her name. She felt his hand reach forward and rip away her underwear. He then began grazing her clit in short circles before plunging a finger inside her.

"So, wet for me." He gasped. "Preston, please." He said and pushed his shaft through her fist.

Preston shifted over him and arranged his hard length at her entrance. Then she lowered herself gingerly down his length. When she was fully seated, they both gave a soft moan and then she started moving. Brass began matching her movements; but, then she felt his hands grasp her hips and take control. His fast pace combined with the heel of his hand rubbing her clit caused Preston's orgasm to rush forward. As her muscles clenched around him, she felt Brass tense and then her channel flood with warmth.

"I never thought it would feel like that." Preston stated with a smile.

Brass's opened his eyes at her statement and gave her a full smile. "Its better than I dreamed. We need to stay like this a few minutes because I swell."

"Huh?"

"It's a New Species thing. My cock swells after I come and locks us together. It will pass shortly." He admitted before reaching up to pull her to his chest to hold her.

"So you like to cuddle then… That makes this the best sex ever." She whispered into his chest. At her words Brass gave a good chuckle before pushing his nose into her hair and inhaling.

"Why do you do that?" She mumbled.

"Your scent, calls to me. I'm addicted to it." He simply stated.

"Addicted?"

"New Species' males become addicted to their mates' scent."

"Are you saying…we're mates?"

"Yes. If you'll have me?" He said nuzzling her hair. "I've wanted you since I first scented you. You calm me. When I stopped you from falling that night, I was hooked. You were it for me. And…I hope you want me too." He said looking up into her eyes.

"Oh…Brass. Do you love me though? Mate is one thing but I have to have love." She said returning his stare.


	8. Chapter 8

Before, Brass could answer a knock sounded at the door and Trisha breezed back into the room. And promptly squeaked at the sight of them on his bed and covered her eyes. "God, I'm so sorry. You two need to get dressed. Brass, I still need to do a full evaluation on you. I need to see if the damage to your spinal cord has fully healed." At her last sentence she threw a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt in the general direction of the bed and stepped back out of the room.

"Jeez… Trisha saw my ass." Preston said as she swung off the bed and straightened her clothes. "Where did my underwear end up?"

"I dunno." He said with a satisfied grin. Brass sat up further in bed and then swung his legs over the side. After pulling his shirt on and putting his feet through his pants, he stood up, pulling the pants up as he went. When he tried to take a step, his left leg buckled under him and he quickly grabbed the bed for support. Preston rushed to his side and put an arm around his waist to help him. As he tried to take another step, the leg once again buckled. Brass flopped back onto the bed in a huff.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Preston asked. At his nod, she exited the room and saw Trisha leaning against the wall opposite of the room's door. "Something is going on with Brass's leg." Her words brought Trisha barreling past her into the room.

"What's going on Brass? Describe it for me." She asked stepping closer to Brass on the bed.

"My left leg won't support my weight. It keeps buckling. When I woke up it tingled. I just thought it was from Preston laying on it; but, it is still doing it." He said sadly. "What's wrong with it?"

"I won't know until I do some more tests. I noticed that leg's reflexes were sluggish earlier when you were still sedated. It may be the nerves controlling that leg remain damaged." Trisha brought a wheelchair from the side of the room over to the bed.

When Brass looked over at Preston, she stepped closer and reached for his hand. At her movement, he clasped their hands together and pulled her to him. "Will you stay here while she does the tests?"

"Yes, I'll wait for you." Preston helped Brass into the wheelchair and then watched him wheel himself out of the room. Trisha trailed behind him with a contemplative expression on her face.

—-

Brass set on the exam table after coming back from x-rays, CAT scans, and who knows what else that other machine was. His eyes kept drifting down to his leg. It looked the same as it did a week ago; but, his injuries had changed him…changed something in the way his leg worked. His motor skills were affected Trisha had said earlier. To what extent she had yet to determine.

Fucking Mercile. If they hadn't subjected him to the blasts, to test New Species' ability to withstand concussive forces, his leg would be fine. Years ago, he had been too close to one of their test blasts and had been hit with shrapnel. The bastards stitched him up, reset his broken bones, and gave him their drugs to heal him. Apparently, the shrapnel in his back wasn't a concern for them because it would not affect his performance during other tests. "Fuck." He uttered hitting the table.

"Brass. You okay over there?" Trisha called from the other side of the room as she continued to review his results.

"No. I'm broken…" He replied.

"You're not broken, you're injured." She stated angrily before coming over to him. "The results are promising, with some physical therapy I believe you can get full function back in that leg. You're just going to have to work for it. I'll give you a cane to assist you with walking. Also, I'm going to discharge you today so you can get back to your cabin. I still want you to rest another day before starting PT or using that cane. Now let's get those staples out of your head before they completely heal over."

"Fine." He stated narrowing his eyes at her as she approached him.

"Lean forward some. I only put a couple of staples in." Trisha said has she began pulling them loose. "The cut looks good."

Clearing his throat first, Brass asked her, "How many scars are showing?"

"Only a few. The way the hair was shaved you have somewhat of an undercut style thing going on. The hair above hides the scars but you'll have to keep it loose if you want keep them hidden." She carefully stated.

"Can I go back to Preston now?" He gruffly asked. He needed out of here, the sterile room was starting to close in on him and panic was starting to set in.

"Yes." She said with a chuckle. "Sorry about walking in on you two earlier. I didn't realize you and her were…busy."

"It's okay Trisha. Just knock next time." He replied with a lazy grin.

"Brass, one other thing. Don't forget to use protection with Preston."


	9. Chapter 9

Preston alternated between pacing the room and staring out the room's large window while waiting on Brass to return. He said she was his mate… but did he love her. Her heart gave a lurch at the thought. He could love her like she did him. She never had believed in soul mates until she met him. When he caught her that night weeks ago, she felt like a piece she didn't know she was missing had come home to her. Preston flushed at the thought of them coming together earlier. It had felt so right and she couldn't wait to explore Brass more when they were alone again. Could she stay with him here? Her disjointed thoughts were interrupted when a tall man stepped into the room.

"Hello." The large man said from the doorway. "I am Field."

"Preston."

"I wanted to let you know that Brass's tests are over and he should be returning soon. May I get you anything?" He asked.

"Oh, umm some food. Brass hasn't eaten anything since waking. He's probably starving." She answered while pulling her messy hair into a quick bun at the top of her hair.

"Sure. I will arrange for something to be brought to you shortly." He answered before turning to leave.

"Could you tell me how his tests went?" Preston asked quickly.

A look of pity came over Field's face, "He is permanently damaged. Trisha has recommended PT for him. He will tell you more once he is back." And with that the large man exited the room without a goodbye.

Minutes later, an upset Brass returned to the room in his wheelchair. He barely looked at her as he wheeled closer to the bed. Preston stepped away from her perch by the window and walked to him. Once she reached his side, she bent, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Immediately he inhaled on a rush, and looked into her eyes with despair.

"I don't care whether its good news or bad news, we're in this together." She declared. At her words, he gave her a nod and grabbed her hand.

"I'm broken; but, Trisha believes my leg will get better with therapy. She is releasing me today. Will you come home with me?" He asked, eyes blazing.

"Yes."

Twenty minutes later, Preston found herself staring at a black barn that had been converted into a cabin. The cabin featured large windows and a red front door. Entering the house ahead of Brass she found the inside had an industrial feel with it's soaring ceilings and metal stairs to a loft bedroom. The floors gleamed with a natural stain finish. Looking around Preston could picture herself growing old with Brass.

"I love it. It's beautiful, Brass." She murmured.

"It pleases me that you like my home." He answered from the front doorway.

—-

Brass realized quickly that his cabin was ill equipped to handle his wheelchair. The doorways were too narrow and furniture was arranged too close together. So, he began trying to use the cane, Trisha sent home with them. Technically, he was not supposed to use it until after his first PT session but he needed to do it. He felt less in the wheelchair, less than a male. Maneuvering with the cane though produced its own set of issues. First, he had difficulty traveling up the steep stairs to his loft bedroom. But, he felt he needed to show Preston around his small cabin.

Coming back down the stairs nearly broke his neck when he stumbled down the last few steps. Thankfully, Preston was in the bathroom showering and didn't witness his humiliation. If he was being truthful to himself, he would admit he really tripped because he was thinking about Preston's curves being wet in his shower without him. The damn leg prevented him from doing what he really wanted to be doing and that was Preston in the shower against the wall. His hard-on jumped in agreement as he continued his odd shuffle into the kitchen. If couldn't have sex with her then he would feed her.

Brass quickly pulled out the ingredients to make pasta bolognese. Trey had shown him how to make the meal and had sworn any woman he made it for would love it. Up until now Brass had never had the opportunity to try Trey's advice out. Thankfully before he left the hospital he had thought to have the ingredients delivered. He set about browning the meat to make the bolognese sauce and then began chopping the vegetables to add into the sauce. His movements in the kitchen were jerky due to the cane and his leg; but, he managed. Soon a rich aroma was coming from his kitchen and he felt his spirits left at the thought of Preston eating something he had crafted with his own hands.

He was just placing the food onto plates when she came back down the stairs. Looking up, he saw her walk over to him looking fresh faced and slightly nervous. "I made us dinner." He said holding up a plate to her. "Hope you like pasta."

"Love it. Smells delicious. Anything I can help with?" She asked bending over to put her plate onto his small dining table. The sight of her bent form had blood rushing south and Brass subtly rearranged himself.

"Grab something for us to drink. I only have soft drinks and water though." He scowled just now remember that Trey said he needed to serve the meal with wine. There was no wine since Brass hated it.

"A coke will work for me." She said with a smile as she retrieved a couple from his refrigerator. Preston then sat next to him and began eating. "This is great. Where did you learn to cook this way?" She asked around a bite full.

"A friend taught me one evening." When her eyebrows furrowed Brass felt he needed to explain further. "Trey tried to teach me a few recipes while we were on the team together." Immediately she relaxed and looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"Brass, you said I was your mate. And Trisha said you treated me like one…Are you in love with me?" She asked softly.

The question hit him in the gut. A mate was love. The two were synonymous with one another… at least for New Species. "Yes. I've loved you from the first time I saw you. Before, I met you I had been sneaking out of the task force building."

"Sneaking out?"

"I…I felt trapped inside the building. It became difficult to stay inside. I felt like I was back at Mercile. One night, I noticed a scent that calmed me and I began following it. That's how I met you. Your scent called to me and when I saw you it almost brought me to my knees. You're beautiful and kind. Everything I never had." He stopped suddenly and looked up at her.

—-

Preston met his eyes with a watery smile. Brass had poured his heart out to her and given her the reassurances she needed. This man was hers and she was his. "I love you too…I wished I would have stayed with you all those weeks ago."

"Stay with me now." He pleaded. "Move here." He softly replied before pulling her into his lap.

"Okay. I have a confession to make.… I already told my landlord I was moving and told Joe I probably wouldn't be back. It was a bit presumptuous on my part; but…" Brass silenced her with a kiss.

"I'll make arrangements for your things to be moved." He growled in her ear as he kissed his way down to her neck.

"No, I need to go do it. There are some things I want to keep and others I'll have donated to a nearby charity." She managed to squeak out as Brass dipped his head lower.

"We'll both go and a few others too." He said before pulling aside her shirt to kiss her collar bone.

"Whatever." She murmured before grasping the back of his head and pulling him against her chest. Brass wholeheartedly took her invitation as he changed his angle of attack and began suckling her breast through her shirt. "Brass." She moaned.

"Love, the no bra." He declared as he lifted his eyes to hers. He was then pushing aside their forgotten food and drinks. Preston felt him lift her up onto the table before he pushed her back onto the table's surface. With rough hands he ripped her leggings down exposing her core to the cool air conditioning. "Beautiful." He murmured before descending his head to her lower body. Gentle kisses splayed across her inner thighs before Preston felt a tentative lick at her folds. "Got to get a taste of you." He said against her before plunging his tongue into her channel. Preston felt the tight coil build her stomach quickly as Brass continued his licking, gentle pulls against her clit.

"Brass, I'm gonna come." She panted as she dug her nails into his thick shoulders. "I want you in me when I do." She pleaded. At her words, he lifted his head, grabbed her waist, and pulled her onto his shaft.

"I'll never get enough of this." He proclaimed as he pumped in and out of her. He brought her higher and higher. Preston came on a wail as Brass groaned his own release. "Mine." He shouted as he jerked inside of her as his base swelled locking them together.

—-

Breathing in Preston's heady scent, Brass realized immediately that he had completely fucked up. Preston was in heat and was likely getting pregnant at this very second and he had never told her what could happen. Hell, up until a short while ago he thought he would never see her again; let alone, have to tell her he could get her pregnant. The thought of her getting round with his child, caused his heart to squeeze in his chest. Her scent called to him and was forcing him to grow hard once again. Against his will, his hips swiveled and Preston gave a soft moan.

"You're ready to go again?" She asked with wide eyes. "I've never had this happen before."

"Yes, you're in heat and it calls to me."

"Huh?"

"I believe you call it ovulating." He said with a growl. Brass couldn't help himself from nuzzling her neck to breathe her scent in deeper.

"Oh…" She whispered blushing and ducking her head down.

"Your scent smells wonderful. I can't help but want you again." He said breathing her in again. He felt her hands reach up and tug his head back away from her body.

"I'm game if you are." She huskily breathed before crashing her lips against his own. All thoughts of alerting her to the possible outcome of their couplings, fled Brass's mind as Preston quickly took possession of their embrace and began raising and lowering her hips. He was lost to this woman.

Hours later, Brass laid in bed with Preston softly snoring on his chest. Looking out his bedroom window, he realized that daylight was fast approaching as the sky gave way to black to pink. The two of them had joined together throughout the night and he had lost count of how many times they had mated. He knew Preston's heat had subsided because her unique scent had faded. Brass's gut twisted at having to tell her she was likely pregnant. She would be angry with him for his omission. He could lose the only person that he had ever truly loved. How could he let go of her if she no longer wanted him? What if she didn't want their babe? "Forgive me." He whispered into her hair before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

2 Weeks Later…

Sweat was beading across his forehead as Brass pushed himself to finish this PT session. His left leg quivered with each movement. Leigh, his physical therapist, stood over him like a drill sergeant as he finished his last set on the machine. Sometimes the sessions felt like some sort of punishment for him not telling Preston she was pregnant. And sometimes, they served as a way to work through his thoughts on how to broach the subject with her. Today the session fell into the former category.

"Your leg's improvement is astonishing." Leigh stated as she eyed him carefully. "I can't believe you've already quit using your cane. Another week and you won't even need my help anymore."

"Trisha's a miracle worker." He grunted as he stood and stretched his quivering muscles. Considering how it felt when he first started, his progress was shocking to him too. Trisha had come up with the idea of giving him very small doses of the healing drugs while he underwent PT. So far, her idea seemed to be panning out.

"Looks like our time today is finished." Leigh said looking at her watch. "I need to get ready for my next appointment."

"Snow?"

"Yeah, we're working on getting him getting better function out of his damaged hand."

"Leigh, thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow." He replied as he made his way out of the PT room and into the hallway leading back to the medical buildings' elevator. As he shuffled along the hall, he was greeted by Snow.

"Hey Brass. How'd it go today?" He asked with a wave.

"Good, the leg is getting better with each session. Enjoy your session with Leigh."

A large grin appeared on the other male's face before he replied, "Oh, I plan to…"

"Better behave, if she quits, Justice will be pissed. Just remember she's Jessie's friend." He replied.

"I always behave." The large male replied while walking backwards down the hall. "Are we still on for picking up Preston's things?"

"Yes, leaving here at 1." Brass said.

"See you then." Snow replied.

—-

Preston sat squished between Brass and Snow in the rear seat of the SUV as it turned down her street. Two human task force members sat in the front chatting about last night's baseball game while the two men beside her sat unspeaking. Occasionally, the two men beside her would turn towards each other with a glare. She could tell Brass was on edge about being outside of the NSO lands; but, couldn't figure out what was going on between him and Snow.

"So what is going on with you two?" She finally blurted out while looking between the two big males. "You're giving Brass the evil eye and I don't know what to call that glare you're giving Snow….but it isn't good."

"It's nothing." Snow firmly stated.

"It is not nothing." Brass grated out. "You kissed her when she didn't want you too."

"Who?" Preston chimed in.

"Leigh." Snow growled at her. "And she was okay with me kissing her until Field walked in."

"You shouldn't have done that Snow. You knew he was interested in her." Brass said giving him a meaningful glare.

"Whatever. She's attracted to me just like I am her."

"That may be. But she's also interested in Field. And its reciprocated. Everyone knows that."

"I didn't." Preston declared. "You didn't tell me something was going on with Field and Leigh."

"That's because nothing was going on with them." Snow said gesturing with his hands.

"Yet." Brass rumbled back at him. "He was working on it."

"The key word there is _yet._ I still had a chance with her." Snow retorted poking a finger in Brass's direction.

"If, you girls in the back are through gossiping, we need to get a move on. We've been sitting here for five minutes now and the moving company will be here in…oh… 45 minutes." Trey called out. "We'll watch the exterior while you pack."

"Come on guys, we can table this discussion for later… after Snow explains what was going on with him and Leigh." Preston said shoving Brass towards the car door. "Now, let's get me packed. The sooner we do, the sooner we can go home." She said flipping Brass's hood up over his head before he cleared the SUV.

"Okay." He replied as he reached back to help her out of the SUV. "Lead the way."

Preston dug through her purse on the way to her apartment. Finally after shoving multiple items into Brass and Snow's hands, she located them in the very bottom. Grasping them she lifted them into the air and swirled the ring on her finger before she exchanged her keys with Brass so she could put everything but the kitchen sink back into her purse. "Sorry. I carry so much crap in there. This is my apartment." She said as she grabbed her keys back from Brass and unlocked her door.

Preston had no more than breached the apartment's threshold when large hands grabbed her by the waist. She was jerked back into the darkness of the apartment. Preston tried to twist loose and cry out but her assailant had quickly clamped a meaty hand across her mouth. "Don't move, bitch." Her mystery man growled into her ear.

—-

"Let her go." Brass rumbled from the doorway. His heart was pounding in his chest. Flicking on a light, he saw another man holding his mate…and his child. The male had Preston in a tight embrace with a gun to her temple.

"No. This bitch has caused me nothing but problems. Tonight I'm fixing those problems with her help…and yours. I know what you are." The male gruffly stated. "Step inside and close the door."

Brass immediately closed the door behind him. Snow still stood in the hallway; but, the man had not seen his friend. He would have an opportunity to alert the others and soon his mate would be safe once again. Those thoughts kept him from lunging at the male. "What do you want?" He growled.

"Money. And you're going to help me get it…Someone wants New Species and they're willing to pay, a lot." He declared. "Now, I'm going to throw you over some cuffs and you are going to put them. You make a wrong move and I kill the woman."

The male threw Brass a pair of heavy cuffs, Mercile issued cuffs at that. This male was in contact with one of their enemies. Brass caught them and immediately began clasping them around his thick wrists. "You hurt her and you're dead male walking." He growled.

"Fat chance of that asshole." The other male grunted back. "Now, there are leg shackles by the door. You're going to put those on now."

Brass complied with the order only to protect Preston. As he latched the last manacle he looked up to see tears trailing down her beautiful face. "It's going to be okay. Just stay calm." She blinked her eyes at him in acknowledgement.

"Alright, then." The male said before slamming Preston into a nearby wall and forcing her hands behind her back. He quickly and efficiently bound her in another set of cuffs as Preston whimpered. "Now, to make a phone call and arrange a pick-up." He stated before fishing out his phone from his jacket pocket.

The male's conversation faded into the background as Brass kept his eyes locked with Preston's. He hoped she understood what he could not verbalize. Help was coming, Snow would see to it. They just had to wait this out. A knock sounded at Preston's door startling the apartment's three inhabitants.

"Who is it?" Their captor called out.

"Todd, with City Moving." A man answered in response.

"Hold on a sec."

Suddenly the door flew open and members of the task force streamed into Preston's narrow living room. "Drop the weapon." A voice screamed out. Brass immediately recognized Trey's stern voice. A small smile splayed across his face at the sight of these males in the apartment, Preston would be safe again. "Drop the weapon. I'll not warn you again."

The male twisted Preston around to use as a shield. The male snaked an arm around her waist as he brought his gun up to her side. "I don't think so. You're going to let me go or I'll kill her."

"Let her go and we'll work something out." Trey insisted.

"I've been on your side of the fence before so I know that line." The man retorted. "Its simple, let me go, and you get her back. I'll turn her loose once I'm on the sidewalk."

At Brass's nod, Trey responded, "Fine. We'll follow you out and once outside, you release her. And we won't take you in." Trey and the others stepped out into the hall.

"Fine. Keep the big guy in chains until I'm gone." The male said as he walked with Preston towards the door and into the hall. Brass fought the urge to lash out as he passed by with Preston in tow. She would suffer if he attacked the male. When they entered the hall, Brass shuffled along after them. The male dragged Preston into the stairwell causing a bottleneck amongst the task force members. Brass elbowed his way out into the stairwell; always keeping Preston within his sights. The male descended the steps while looking over his shoulder. When the two of them were halfway down, he stumbled and fell into Preston. Brass could only watch in anguish as she fell forward, tumbling down the stairs. She landed in a heap on the landing. Chaos erupted around him as the task force members began running after the male.

"Preston!" Brass yelled before ripping his manacles apart and flying down the stairs to her. Preston lay in a heap and her eyes remained closed. She looked like she was sleeping if not for the blood trickling from a cut at her eyebrow. Brass howled, the sound echoing through the stairwell and hurting his sensitive ears.

"Is she okay?" Snow asked as bent down next to Brass.

"No, I'm not okay. I just fell down a flight of stairs." Preston murmured as her eyes fluttered open.

"Get help. She's pregnant." He cried out. "They're hurt, they need help…" He let out a whimper as he lifted her into his arms and rocked her.

"What?" Preston exclaimed while trying to sit up in Brass's arms. "Pregnant? What do you mean pregnant?"


	11. Chapter 11

The task force had managed to transport Preston quickly back to Reservation via helicopter. A freaking helicopter…. The trip had been uncomfortable to say the least. Brass had remained quiet since his little revelation. Whenever Preston tried to talk to him about it, he would shake his head no and put a finger to his lips in the age old expression of "shush". The entire trip back he had; however, kept hold of her hand. When Trisha met them at the helipad her expression was what Preston assumed to be her "pissed" face. And all that anger apparently was directed at Brass.

Now, Preston sat in medical once again. It seemed they were here for one thing or another every time she turned around. First her, then Brass, now her again. She wished the two of them could go at least a few weeks without seeing a doctor or a nurse. "Geez Louise." She huffed as she laid on the bed waiting on Trisha and Brass to return to the room. Trisha had left after examining her to get some test results. Brass had rushed out of the room in search of food for her when he heard her stomach growl. Minutes seemed to pass before anyone stepped into her room. When they did it was Field poking his head in.

"How do you feel?" He asked from his post at the doorway.

"Fine." She grumbled back, before crossing her arms across her chest.

"I believe congratulations are in order." He murmured.

"Trisha hasn't confirmed that yet." She retorted back at him.

"She will. Our noses don't lie. If Brass says you're pregnant, you're pregnant." He declared with a large grin.

"What do you mean?." She asked narrowing her eyes at the big man in her doorway.

"You smell faintly like one of us. I hadn't noticed the change in your scent until Brass said you were pregnant. But it is there." He replied leaning against the doorjamb and crossing his ankles. "Some of the other mated pairs have already had children. They're pretty cute."

"Baby. I'm having a baby." She whispered to herself suddenly feeling weepy. When a few tears sneaked out, she brushed them off her checks with the back of her hand.

"You are not happy about this?" Field asked, concern darkening his eyes.

"I…I'm not sure. My family has a genetic disease and I'm a carrier. What if my baby has the disease?" She asked with more tears appearing.

"You do not have to worry about that. Our genetics are strong, stronger than yours. Our children are almost exact replicas of their fathers. A genetic illness will not be a problem for your baby." Field explained.

"Truth?" She asked with hope filling her chest.

"Yes. Your little boy will be healthy." He answered her with a warm smile.

"Boy?"

"Yes, only males have been born so far." He said on a chuckle. "A mini-Brass."

A soft laugh escaped her at that thought. "Thanks Field, for talking me off the ledge. Everyone has just been so quiet about all this since I came in."

"No worries, little one. Brass is only worried and well…Trisha is mad at him for not telling you about the possibility of pregnancy."

"I imagine Trisha is not someone you want pissed at you."

"No; but, the two of them will make up. They are great friends."

They both remained silent for a few minutes before Preston turned into a nosy wench. "So…tell me about Leah and you." She said abruptly. The big male's face flushed red and his eyes glinted with anger. "Or not." She quickly added after seeing his reaction.

"There is nothing to tell. She is interested in another male…Snow." He spit out the other male's name like it tasted bad on his tongue.

"Are you sure? I mean…maybe she just got caught up in the moment with him. Why don't you sit down and tell me what happened?" She said pointing to the nearby chair.

A look of uncertainty passed over his face before he strode into the room and sat down. "I…Since Leah started working here, I have been attracted to her. She is kind and beautiful. And her smell…" The large feline gave a short purr like noise.

"Ah…I take it you like the way she smells. You, New Species and your smells." She said while waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, it is addicting." He admitted with a shrug. "I have not taken it beyond friendship but I want to."

"So, what happened the other day with Snow?"

"I had come to ask Leigh to go to lunch with me. We have been eating together frequently. When I walked in…Snow was kissing her." A growl emitted from the large male and his hands clenched. "I startled them when a growled and they broke apart. Snow and I almost fought and Leah…she fled the room."

"Have you spoken to her since then?" Preston gently asked.

"No. She has chosen Snow. She was to be mine; but, she chose him." He sadly replied.

"You don't know that unless you talk to her Field."

"But I do, I smelled her arousal for him."

"Sometimes it's not that simple. Maybe she doesn't know how you feel and is settling for the next best thing." She pointed out.

"I will think on this. I should go so you can rest, growing one of our babies is tiring." He said as he walked out of her room. "Bye Preston."

—-

Preston woke sometime later to Brass sitting at the edge of her bed, fiddling with her covers. Still silent and still lost in his own thoughts. Preston gently sat up in bed, pulling her legs up against her chest and startling Brass. He sad eyes finally made contact with her own.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked.

"No…maybe." She answered unsure at her own feelings. "I was at first because I was scared."

"Why scared?" He asked cocking his head and making his hair fall forward. Preston couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and tucking the hair back over his ear.

"I was afraid the baby could inherit a genetic disease my family has. I'm a carrier of the disease but do not have it. Field talked with me and put me at ease. I just…I wish you would have talked with me about kids first."

"I should have; but, you went into heat and I couldn't stop myself. I should have though. My instincts…were strong; but, I still should have told you what the consequences could be if we mated that night." He said while reaching up and grasping her knee in his big hand.

"I didn't even know you could get me pregnant. I wasn't even on birth control. The news…they've always said it wasn't possible." She said grasping his hand on her knee.

"We've kept it a secret to protect our young." He said while staring at her stomach with a fierce expression.

"I understand Brass." She admitted. "But we still should have discussed it. No more secrets. Okay?"

"Agreed, no more secrets." He gave a solemn nod. "Do you forgive me? Are you happy about the baby? I'm happy." He rushed out.

"Yes. We're going to be parents." She said with a grin. His look of utter happiness almost sent her into another weepy spell.

"And mates. If you'll have me. Be mine?" He asked. Brass pulled a simple black box from a jean pocket. The small box looked so tiny in his large hands. He quickly opened the box exposing a small intricate brass and silver ring. A small diamond winked back at her. It was something she would have chosen for herself. It was perfect.

"Yes." She exclaimed before jumping into his arms. He carefully slid the ring onto her finger before looking up at her with a large smile. Preston grabbed his head and pulled him to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brass whispered before pulling her back into another long kiss.

—-

5 Weeks Later….

"You ready to see the baby?" Trisha asked from her perch next to the bed.

"Yes." Preston and Brass answered in unison before breaking into matching grins.

"You guys are too much." Trisha chuckled as she began rubbing the wand across Preston's stomach. The small rounded bulge had grown quickly in recent weeks. Soon the whomp, whomp noise of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. "Okay, so there's the head…" Trisha trailed off as her brow furrowed up. She quickly leaned closer to the view screen and began repositioning the wand.

"What's wrong?" Preston squeaked out.

"I can't believe this…" She said with a huge grin. "It's a girl."

"Girl?" Brass questioned.

"You're having a girl. The first New Species baby girl." Trisha said with an excited clap.

"How's that possible?" Preston asked.

"I have no idea. But it's a miracle." The petite doctor responded.

"A girl, huh? Guess we need to figure out another name then." Preston said with a sly smile.

"Any suggestions?" He asked brushing a kiss across her lips.

"Hope." She said returning his soft kisses.


End file.
